


Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)

by writetherest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: Kara blinks as though she’s never heard that word. She’s certainly never heard it coming out of Cat’s mouth. “A vacation?”“Yes, Kara. A vacation. You do know what a vacation is, don’t you? I mean, they may not have had them on Krypton, but we do have them here on Earth.”“Of course I know what a vacation is!” Kara replies almost indignantly. “I just wasn’t sure you did.”





	Vacation (All I Ever Wanted)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paucibet (UrsusUrsa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsusUrsa/gifts).



> Written as part of the Supercat Christmas in July for [Paucibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet) based on the prompt "finally taking vacation together; they've only been together for 3 years now". I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from 'Vacation' by The Go-Gos.
> 
> Thanks to [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium) for the beta!

Surprisingly enough, it’s Cat who brings it up. 

It’s three days since the end of President Marsdin’s term and two since Cat moved back into her penthouse in National City. Kara is laying with her head in Cat’s lap on her ridiculously comfortable sofa, basking in the calm of being able to just finally relax with Cat, when she broaches the subject.

“Do you know what we need, Kara?”

Kara sits up instantly, ready to attend to Cat’s needs just as efficiently as she always had as her assistant, comfortable couch be damned. “Lettuce wrap? Cheeseburger salad? A lobster roll from that food truck you liked in DC?”

Cat laughs. “Down, Supergirl. I, unlike you, am not constantly thinking about food. No, what we need is a vacation.”

Kara blinks as though she’s never heard that word. She’s certainly never heard it coming out of Cat’s mouth. “A vacation?”

“Yes, Kara. A vacation. You do know what a vacation is, don’t you? I mean, they may not have had them on Krypton, but we do have them here on Earth.” 

“Of course I know what a vacation is!” Kara replies almost indignantly. “I just wasn’t sure  _ you _ did.”

Cat’s eyebrow goes up at that. “Touché.” 

“And we did. Have them on Krypton.” Kara’s eyes take on that look she gets, when she thinks back to her childhood and her destroyed planet. “We used to travel on the solstices to other planets. Beautiful places.”

Cat’s heart aches at the pain reflecting in Kara’s eyes, wondering if perhaps it was a bad idea to bring up a vacation. While she had mostly been joking about Kara not knowing what a vacation is, she also has not ever known Kara to take one. Maybe there’s a reason for that. 

Kara shakes her head, the pain bleeding out of her eyes, being replaced by a look of wonder. “You really want to go on a vacation? With me?” Sometimes it’s still hard to believe that Cat wants to be in a relationship with her at all, let alone do something that Cat Grant is not known for doing, ever, with her.  

“Darling,” Cat says softly, reaching out to gently caress Kara’s cheek, “I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t.”

Kara beams at that, her mind already spinning with possibilities. 

While Cat has traveled quite a bit - especially recently due to her job as Press Secretary - and she herself has travelled a good bit as well due to her flying abilities, they have rarely traveled together and never for the express purpose of vacationing. Kara and Carter have actually taken vacations together before - hitting up Disneyland, Universal Studios, Knott’s Berry Farms, and Six Flags, all of which Cat had refused to go to due to the parks being “cesspools of germs filled with rattling cages of death” - and of course there had been trips with her sister and the aforementioned vacations of her childhood. But a vacation with Cat means so much now. 

“Tell me what’s going on in that incredible brain of yours?” Cat says a few minutes later, when Kara still hasn’t spoken. 

“I’m just thinking of all the possibilities!” 

There are many possibilities, all of them flashing through her mind quickly, but failing to make her grade. New York City is definitely out, too teeming with tourists for Cat’s tastes, no matter how much she enjoys the theatre. Paris would be romantic, but seems far too cliche for Cat. Vegas might be fun with Alex, but is definitely too tacky for Cat. Italy is “so overdone thanks to Clooney”. Rob Lowe spends too much time in Hawaii for it to be an option, but a beach does sound nice. A cruise ship is definitely not somewhere Cat would be caught dead, but perhaps a yacht? Beyonce and Jay-Z do owe Cat some favors. 

“And what possibilities are you considering?” 

“Well, we could go back to Bhutan.”

“One trip staying in a yurt was enough for me. And besides, I’ve told you. It’s not about where you go, it’s about who you love. And I love you and want to spend this time with you. So, try again.”

“Oh, well, um…” Kara still gets flustered when Cat says she loves her, “what about Greece?”

“Greece?” Cat’s nose wrinkles.

“It’s gorgeous there!” Kara defends.

“As much as I may tolerate your ridiculous crush on Christine Baranski, we are not going to reenact Mamma Mia for our vacation.” 

“I do not have a crush on Christine Baranski!” She defends, even as her ears begin to turn pink.

“Oh, please, Kara. You don’t watch the Does Your Mother Know scene fifteen times in a row and not have a crush. Hell, in some cultures, you’d probably be considered married to her.”

“It was only ten! And it’s a catchy song and Christine performs it amazingly! That’s all.”

“I don’t blame you, darling. She has fantastic bone structure and does remind me a bit of myself - it’s the Big Dick Energy, I think.”

“Wh - Big - What? Cat!”

Cat laughs at how absolutely flustered Kara is. “I’m sorry, darling, but Greece is out. And not because I’m jealous of Baranski, but because I do not need to accidentally run into John Stamos on our vacation. However, if you want to vacation on an island, I could always call Kate and see if she’d allow us to visit Mustique.”

It’s the mention of the private island that causes something to click in Kara’s mind. “No. I have a better idea.”

“Better than Mustique? Well, isn’t that  _ super _ . And what, pray tell, is this better idea?”

“A surprise.” Kara grins. “I’ve got to go make a few phone calls.”

“Kara, you are not my assistant anymore. You do not need to plan our entire vacation yourself.”

“I know I don’t. But I want to - if you trust me. I like doing things for you, and I miss it.”

“I trust you more than just about anyone, darling. Go, plan our vacation.”

Kara kisses Cat and then heads off with a smile.

**

Exactly a week later, Kara and Cat are stepping off the Wayne Enterprises jet and onto a gorgeous stretch of beach.

“Miss Danvers.” An older man in a full suit comes to meet them. “Everything should be ready for your stay.”

“Alfred, please, it’s Kara.” Kara smiles, leaning over and hugging him. “And Bruce didn’t need to send you to get everything ready.”

“He wanted to be sure everything was up to Ms. Grant’s standards.” Alfred grins. “And besides, a few days here, getting things ready were a welcome respite from Gotham.”

“Well, thank you, Alfred. And please, thank Bruce for me again.”

“I will. Emmerson will take your bags up to the house. If you need anything, just ask him or Rosemary our housekeeper and they will attend to you.”

“We will.”

“Enjoy your stay, Miss Danvers. Ms. Grant. The jet will return for you in a week.” Alfred moves toward the jet, ready to be taken back to Gotham.

“Thank you again!” Kara waves as the jet takes off, leaving her and Cat alone on the beach.

“Well, I must say, I am surprised.” Cat drawls beside her. “Who ever would have thought that Bruce Wayne would have a private island? It’s not like he enjoys the sun.”

Kara laughs. “I think it’s more a status thing. To be honest, I’m surprised  _ you _ don’t own an island.”

“Unlike some  _ men _ ,” Cat snorts disdainfully, “I do not need to compensate for anything by buying my own island.”

“Because you’ve got so much Big Dick Energy, right?” Kara laughs, putting her arms around Cat’s neck and pulling her into a slow kiss.

“Mmm. Exactly.”

They kiss for a while longer before Cat pulls back. “So, whatever are we going to do on our vacation?”

“Well,” Kara’s eyes light up, “there’s a reef just off the western coast that Bruce says is great for snorkeling. And if we want, we can take his boat out. There are some pods of dolphins that he’s seen before. We could go swimming with them! Or, we could go surfing or paddle boarding. Or -”

“So many activities.” Cat says and although she isn’t outright turning any of them down, Kara can tell that she isn’t exactly jumping for joy either.

“Options.” Kara corrects. “And we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“This is your vacation too, Kara.” Cat reminds her. She’s well aware that some people, including many of her former lovers, have found her to be selfish. She doesn’t want that to be the case with Kara. “I won’t have you denying yourself things you want just for me.” And if that isn’t growth, Cat doesn’t know what is.

“All that I want is you.” Kara says earnestly. “To get to be with you, here, for a whole week. No press corps or DEO interrupting us. Just us together. We could do nothing but stay in the bedroom the entire vacation and it would be perfect. Because you are all I’ve ever wanted, Cat. Anything else is icing on the cake.”

“Sweet talker.”

“I only speak the truth.” 

“Well, we can explore those activities later in the week. For now, why don’t we just go change and enjoy the beach?”

“I like the way you think.”

**

“Cat!” Kara yelps when she walks out of the bathroom in her black bikini, catching sight of Cat wearing a red swimsuit that looks very familiar.

“Yes?” Cat smirks at her, eyes raking over Kara’s body, enjoying the view.

“That -” she points her finger, “is not fair.”

“You’re wearing that bikini and my swimsuit isn’t fair?”

“It’s not funny.”

“I didn’t intend it to be.” Cat stalks forward, pulling Kara to her. “I just thought you might enjoy it.” 

Kara lets out a sound that’s practically a growl before she kisses Cat, her hands roaming all over the red cloth of the swimsuit. “I’ll… enjoy… it… better… off.” She says between kisses as she pulls at the fabric, accidentally ripping it in her attempt to take it off of Cat.

“You’re lucky I bought more than one of those.” Cat says as she bites down on Kara’s bottom lip. Kara’s bikini is easily disposed of with just three tugs from Cat’s hands, something that makes her look extra pleased with herself.

“Oh, Rao.” Kara moans, floating them toward the bed without even thinking about it. 

They spend the rest of the day in their bedroom, never even setting foot on the beach.

**

They eventually do make it to the beach, spending long portions of their time lounging in large cushioned beach loungers that Kara is sure cost more than she makes per paycheck - and often doing more than just lounging. Cat finds herself very thankful that they didn’t go to Mustique where other people would have been around, and instead that they are here, alone, able to do whatever they want, whenever they want, with no worry about prying eyes.

Kara thrives as she soaks in the sun, her skin taking on a healthy glow that makes her even more beautiful. She takes great pleasure in making sure Cat is covered in sunscreen. Cat takes great pleasure in the feeling of Kara’s hands all over her body, rubbing and kneading in all the best ways. And when Kara gets restless, she goes for swims, playing in the waves, surfing a bit, and snorkeling while Cat watches from the comfort of her lounger. She flies up and dives down into the crystal blue waters before shooting back up into the air, sending water spraying everywhere, and laughing as it sprays over Cat. 

Cat enjoys just laying in the sun and watching her, water spray and all. Kara Danvers has always been extraordinary. Supergirl has always been incredible. But the woman before her - Kara Zor El, Cat’s lover - is astonishing. There is a weight that has been lifted off of Kara’s shoulders with this vacation. She is allowed to enjoy herself and Cat and all this island paradise has to offer. And she thrives with that allowance. 

Cat thinks, more than once, that she would buy this place from Bruce Wayne in an instant just to get to see her looking like that more often. 

**

The week goes quickly. Too quickly, Cat finds, which surprises the hell out of her. Any other time she has taken any kind of vacation, she has grown bored by the second day. But with Kara, here in this tropical paradise, she had never grown restless.

She knows that they have to go back to National City tomorrow, but she finds herself wishing they didn’t. 

They’re on the balcony of the master bedroom of the large beach house, watching the sun set. Kara is behind her, arms wrapped around Cat’s waist. Cat is standing on Kara’s feet and they are floating a few feet off the ground. 

“Do we have to go back tomorrow?” Kara murmurs into her ear. “I don’t want to leave.”

Cat taps her arm, which is their signal and Kara lowers them back to the ground so that Cat can turn and look at Kara. “I find that I don’t either. But we cannot hide from the real world forever. National City needs its hero. And they probably need Supergirl too.”

Kara laughs at that and kisses Cat. “I love you. And this is the best vacation I’ve ever had.”

“The same for me, darling. Now, we still have one more night here. Let’s make the most of it.”

“Yes, ma’am!” 

Cat lets out a laugh as Kara scoops her up and flies her down to the beach, laying her out on the lounger as the sun disappears.

**

They have barely stepped off of the Wayne Enterprises jet onto the tarmac in National City when both their phones begin to ring.

Kara offers an apologetic smile and a blown kiss as she pulls her shirt open and takes off at a run. Supergirl is back. Their vacation is over. 

Cat watches her go before she answers the call. Their vacation may be over now. But that doesn’t mean they can’t take another one soon.

“Bruce. It’s Cat. I’ve got a proposition for you.”


End file.
